Preso
by Hevith de Zar
Summary: Soy preso, de la cárcel de tus besos, de tú forma de hacer eso, a lo que llamas amor. Preso, arrastrando tus cadenas, condenado a lo que quieras y hasta que quieras amor.KisaIta


Saludos, este fic esta basado en la canción "preso" de José José y escuchado en la versión de Aleks Syntek, pero tengo entendido que están prohibidos los songfics así que omití las partes donde va la letra, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y éste es sólo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra.

* * *

**Preso.**

Y... tenía intriga por el siniestro silencio de su voz más que del llano carmín plasmado en sus ojerosas pupilas. Escuchando muy tenuemente los suaves jadeos que emitía a cada paso que atribuía sobre la alba planicie. Con las mejillas completamente sonrosadas. Contrastando armoniosamente con el lozano rubí de sus ojos.

— Dilo — Soltó en un ademán de autoridad luego de tener fijas en él las pequeñas pupilas de su secuaz durante largo tiempo.

— Escucha, llevó un rato pensando que tienes fiebre —. Inquirió finalmente.

— Hm... ¿Es eso lo qué piensas? — Le cuestionó con total serenidad. Cubriendo un poco más su rostro con ayuda del sombrero de paja que le abrigaba de la helada nevada. No le emocionaba ni le perturbaba el hecho de que su colega escrutara cada uno de sus síntomas para determinar su pronóstico. En realidad no era que el espadachín se preocupara de su condoliente coyuntura. Ni ahora ni nunca.

— No me importaría que un catarro te mantuviera fuera de combate ahora que la misión ha terminado, pero...— Concluyó esbozando una burda sonrisa de sorna, — No tengo intensiones de arrastrar tú cuerpo hasta el siguiente poblado.

El portador del sharingan no comento nada más que uno de sus usuales y parcos "_Hm_" en respuesta para reanudar su caminata. Del mismo modo que lo había estado efectuando hace media hora antes; eludiendo el hecho de que la fiebre altamente elevada, que hacía su paso cada vez más lento y tormentoso era sólo una bruma pasajera. Y con leves dejes de convalecer de un momento a otro, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no desfallecer en el abundante prado rociado por los sutiles copos de nieve.

Itachi jamás espero escuchar de sus labios otra cosa que no fueran sus hostiles comentarios. No, ni siquiera en una situación similar.

Le conocía de sobra para poder determinar que ese tenue aire de frialdad era lo que le caracterizaba sobre cualquier persona. No por nada había estado compartiendo una misma vida con él, desde hacía cinco años atrás. Subyaciendo bajo los designios de Akatsuki.

Pero...

No podía explicarse porqué justo en el preámbulo de la lóbrega noche, compartiendo un mismo lecho y sintiéndole muy dentro de él, sus caricias y sus besos solían ser tan gentiles. Tanto que de alguna forma le costaba creer que fuera de la intimidad que compartían mutuamente, dentro de una misma habitación sus cuerpos no depararan ni el más mínimo roce para el otro.

O tan siquiera una insignificante mirada cargada de complicidad.

No existían explicaciones para lo que ambos habían sido orillados a consumar a espaldas del resto del mundo. Tan sólo había bastado con que sus crueles palabras calasen hondo en su corazón en el momento más oportuno, para que el clímax del orgasmo sumergiera en la profundidad de su mente los mil, y un sentimientos que resguardaba en su marchito corazón. Una nítida luz en su largo túnel de obscuridad que le protegió del sufrimiento interno que martirizaba su afectada psique.

Y la culminación de ese deliberado primer encuentro carnal le había arrebato la última pureza que conservaba intacta.

Kisame había sido muy suave con él a la hora de copular. A diferencia de lo que sus acciones supondrían de él como amante o pareja. Le había hecho sentir protegido entre sus fuertes brazos y al mismo tiempo tan pequeño, que podía asegurar que sin importar que el universo explotara similar a la reducida vitalidad de una supernova, su minúscula existencia no podría versé de ningún modo afectada por ello.

De alguna forma, esa primera vez no sólo fue un instante desencadenado en lujuria, por un mero acto pasional surgido por obra de sus instintos. Sino, una difusa conexión que pactaron sus cuerpos al fundirse en uno sólo. Comprendiendo a diferencia suya que solamente podría estar con él y con nadie más.

Porque su ser entero no sería capaz de permitir que alguna otra persona llegará más allá de dónde él lo había hecho.

Itachi nunca le considero su amante, ni siquiera alguien especial en su corazón, al igual que lo fue su difunto amigo Shisui, su novia, sus padres o Sasuke... no, nunca creía que podría comparar la fogosidad del momento que vivía a su lado con el afecto que le tenía a todos ellos.

Y sólo cuando el peso del mundo estaba abordando sus hombros era cuando le incitaba a sostener relaciones sexuales con él. Sin verse rechazado por el ninja de la niebla en ninguna de esas ocasiones. Porque estaba subyugado por el reconfortable calor que le brindaba, protegiéndole entre la cama y su cuerpo. Brotando los latidos de su corazón que se equiparaban al cerezo que se abría a la llegada de la primavera. Sensaciones que le forzaban a hacerse adicto de su esencia paulatinamente.

Ellos nunca comentaron nada sobre lo que había estado ocurriendo, ya que si al principió no lo habían hecho ahora mismo la sola idea de hacerlo les sonaba totalmente absurda.

Todo indicaba que sacar a la luz el tema estaba prohibido y ese sería su secreto, un secreto para ellos dos y para nadie más.

Sin embargo, la frustración que esto le causaba no desvanecía nunca. No porque sintiera que lo que hacía estuviera mal, sino que, había comenzado a entender que el tiburón se adentraba en sus pensamientos con más intensidad a medida que el coito se convertía en parte de su cotidianidad, y lo peor de todo era que él no daba muestra de qué esto le afectara. Cómo si para Kisame el estar con Itachi de esa forma no fuera más que otro simple placer humano.

Condenándole a ser el único aquejado por ello.

Y... eso le lastimaba.

º

— ¿Sucede algo?

Escucho su inconfundible voz evocándole dos metros delante de él. Perseverando con su impasible semblante, escaneándole desde su panorámico lugar.

El shinobi de la Hoja no quería aceptarlo, pero su cuerpo entero estaba dando su último respiro.

No respondió de inmediato. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir de par en par su capa para ventilarse un poco. Lo suficiente para no asfixiarse entre el atosigante bochorno de la cúspide febril. Tremendamente acalorado, y jadeando incesantemente, apenas y mantenía la compostura para verle aproximarse hasta él al denotar lo crítico de su condición.

El shinobi de Kirigakure poso una mano sobre la nívea frente de su colega confirmando de este modo lo inevitable. La temperatura de su cuerpo no concordaba con la latitud normal de una persona sana, y sus inmaculadas mejillas habían enrojecido considerablemente.

— Ni hablar, tendrás que aguantar sólo un poco más hasta que lleguemos a...

Y sin darle oportunidad de ultimar sus palabras Itachi se desplomó entre sus brazos, perdiendo completamente el conocimiento.

º

Sólo una vez había sido suficiente para que terminara cediendo al dulce sopor de esa inocente sensualidad que destilaba su efigie. Perdiendo parte de su cordura en él trayecto, ante el joven shinobi que le usaba para sí con la finalidad de anclarse a la vida.

En un principió a Kisame no le había molestado que el Uchiha le sedujera para que carnalizarán ese lúbrico acto de posesión. Le fue por demás inevitable negarse a hundirse en el cálido interior de su templo, una vez que fue él mismo quién en un arrebato de locura se había aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad para acostarse con él, sin tomar en cuenta su opinión. Citación anteriormente prevista.

Pero de pronto, la mortífera idea de que para él sólo era un objeto de carne y hueso para su uso personal- consolándose dentro de la vehemencia turbadora del momento- había avispado a su mente, alebrestando con ello la pasividad de su alma.

Eso le irritaba, estaba furioso consigo mismo y al mismo tiempo con él, porque no podía odiarlo, no cuando fue él mismo quién produjo el incidente desde sus raíces. Usándole a su favor para saciar sus instintos más bajos aunque fuera solo por una noche. Humillando al chico de hebras morenas a sumirse y a obedecerle. Manteniéndole cautivo en su cama aunque al final él fuera el presidiario de sus sentimientos.

Pero...

¿Podía culparlo?

¿Podía recriminarle qué fuera ahora él quién le utilizara para sus propios fines?

Estaba equivocado. Apresado en las manos de la comadreja drenando la poca ortodoxia que le restaba.

Y su silencio. El mullido eco de su dicción le mataba.

Comprendiendo que para Itachi no era más que su juguete y aquel al que empleaba para sus lucros.

Nevaba.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba una tormenta se avecinaba por el desolado páramo de las afuera del país de Yukigakure. Dificultándole aún más la travesía, ahora que el reciente peso del chico del clan del abanico yacía sobre sus brazos. El tiburón estaba sujetándole con todas sus fuerzas para que no terminará estampándose sobre el congelado suelo de un momento a otro, claro estaba, tomándole con cierta delicadeza para no tener que lastimarle por su rutinaria brusquedad.

En ningún sentido le llevó en brazos por el deseo de tenerle cerca de su pecho delineando sus finas facciones reposando. De acuerdo, le agradaba la idea, tanto como le gustaba ser el _seme _predominante de la relación sodomita, pero lo que en verdad ocurría era que le fue imposible posarlo sobre su espalda, cuando ya la recelosa samehada era la que se establecía en ella.

Y detenerse ante la posibilidad de adherirla al Uchiha era una temática demasiado riesgosa que pondría aún más delicado el asunto.

º

Las ventiladas sandalias se hundían profundas sobre la albugínea superficie. Kisame apenas y podía sentir con entereza las plantas de los pies respondiendo a sus demandas, al sufrir de un aligerado entumecimiento que estaba por agravarse de no ser que se apresurará lo antes posible. Sus nudosas manos ceñidas al talle de su consorte, también sufrieron la resaca de los altibajos de la temperatura acalambrándole los huesos. Viéndose que fue gracias a la tibieza de Itachi que pudo continuar moviendo ambas masas sin permitirse flaquear. Aventurándose a continuar aunque fuera lentamente.

Pronto, sus irises apreciaron a la vida misma cediendo a teñirse entre la blancura. Limitada a adormecer su voluntad ante esa extraordinaria fuerza con la que era cautivada por su belleza. Ahorrándose el uso de cualquier otra pigmentación que opacase el predominio del sacro cano. Rocío de los cielos.

Los árboles de cerezo se recubrían de la misma translúcida tonalidad abonando a la tierra, y una fría ventisca se llevó todo sonido existente adentrado en la atmósfera, para que así, le diera la oportunidad de abrirse camino a la invernal estación.

Quizás él habría cedido a la intempestiva tormenta de no ser porque su aldea natal era particularmente parecida a las frondosas veredas de Yukigakure. Trayéndole de vuelta el fugaz recuerdo de sus esplendoroso días residiendo en Kirigakure.

Lugar en el cual creyó haber vivido sin pena ni gloria. Limitado de grandezas.

Repentinamente bajo la mirada al sentir a su secuaz ocultar su cabeza en su pecho. Contemplando al hombre al cual llevaba en brazos durante el prolongado transcurso del medio día. Percibiendo su angelical rostro dormitar sin mayores problemas. Emanando por cada poro de su piel un aura cálida y enternecedora.

Sonrió nuevamente.

Con el mismo grado de expresividad, pero a diferencia de la primera vez descargo toda su mofa para sí mismo.

¿El supuesto tipo que había asegurado que no iba a arrastrar su cuerpo hasta el siguiente pueblo?

— _Sólo por él _— Se dijo.

Sólo por Itachi estaría dispuesto a caminar otro día más con tal de ponerle a salvo. Después, lo que pudiera suceder con él sería asunto de la calamidad.

Le aferro aún más a su torso. Encubriendo otro poco su cara con ayuda de su propia capa. La cual se saco de encima para mantenerlo caliente. Sabía que el cuerpo del Uchiha no soportaba el calor, pero dejarlo mojarse sólo conseguiría empeorar las cosas, y si no podía hacer que soportase otro día más durante el viaje los percances sólo serían para él. Obligado a buscar sanarle por otros medios.

Era tan diferente a él. Ni siquiera comprendía sus sentimientos. Esos mismos sentimientos que le desgarraban, haciéndole probar el vacío de su corazón. Creyendo de alguna forma que en él no había posibilidad de entrar más que poseyendo su cuerpo.

Y...

Pese a todo eso, desde la primera vez que se habían encamado había advertido que existía algo más entre ellos.

Si, podía sentirlo. La forma en la que su cuerpo temblaba y su piel se erizaba cuando sus yemas le recorrían. Volviéndose absolutamente dócil. Sin vacilaciones accedía a cada una de sus peticiones, y la satisfacción de sentirle entre cada embestida lo ruborizaba, sin que precisamente fuera por el calor que esto generaba.

Y el enigmático destello en sus ojos negros lo corroboraban todo.

No era que la comadreja se dejará vencer por la lujuria para permitirle fornicarlo, y hasta el momento estaba casi seguro de que él era el único.

Su entrega era completa, y podía apostar lo que fuera a que nadie en lo largo y ancho del planeta podría hacerse acreedor de su ser con la misma intensidad. Porque lo que Itachi le obsequiaba era exclusivamente para los dos.

Y al final...

No importaba cuantas veces Kisame luchara internamente por retenerle entre sus brazos, al igual que lo hacía ahora. Porque él siempre terminaba alejándose. Soltándole lentamente hasta escapar de sus manos.

Sin un sólo ápice de compadecencia. Ignorando sus fallidos intentos por sostener algo más profundo que eso.

Estaba perdiendo la razón y el orgullo al despertar del agradable sueño de sus inconsistentes encuentros. Creándose todo un mar de contrariedad dentro de su mente que estaba por hacerlo delirar.

Deseándole y aborreciéndole. Compadeciéndole y ajusticiándole... todo al mismo tiempo.

Para terminar por ver lo mucho que le necesitaba, porque no importaba si se enfadaba y se hacía trizas el corazón, o si se entristecía y le dolía muy dentro, ya que al final de cuentas estaba por comprender que estaba completamente enamorado, y que de seguir así llegaría a odiarlo como a ninguna otra persona.

Entonces fue que lo decidió. Que se guardaría para él mismo sus sentimientos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

º

Entreabrió pesadamente los párpados. Podía sentir su cuerpo avanzando sustentado sobre algo, sin poder apreciar nada. La fina tela de la prenda le había acortado la idea de hacerlo. En cambio, lograba escuchar los rítmicos latidos de su corazón, y restregándose los ojos con sus delgados dedos esclareció su visión. Contemplando al espadachín llevarle cual doncella en brazos.

Se sentía débil, tanto que no pudo hacer algo por revertir las cosas. La fiebre no había bajado ni un gramo y su cuerpo se debatía entre bruscos cambios en su temperatura corporal; con el taladrante dolor punzante en su cabeza a punto de hacerlo desfallecer otra vez.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Estaba muy cómodo. Sentir sus brazos en ese instante era tal cual dormían juntos. Cálido y sobre protector.

Todo lo que necesitaba.

Cuando el legendario espadachín le había recalcado que no iba a cargar con él, Itachi llegó a creerlo, y aunque no lo admitiera en el fondo le había dolido.

¿Estaba bien?

¿Qué por una sola vez en su vida se permitiera ser caprichoso y permaneciera durmiendo?

Junto a Kisame las preocupaciones disminuían. No tenía miedo de nada, salvo a la llegada de cumplir su sentencia. Aun así, curiosamente buscaba llenar sus necesidades afectivas. Las cuales estaban pendientes de un hilo, y al menor de los movimientos estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlo de forma inconsciente.

Igual que lo hizo cuando el tiburón le beso en los labios aquella distante noche de Noviembre. Cuando le entrego su virginidad tan solo para sentir un poco de apreció, aunque fuera motivado por el deseo.

Le necesitaba, para no perderse así mismo todavía.

Asomó de nueva cuenta sus dos rubíes, y se sobresalto ligeramente en cuanto la glacial mirada del shinobi de Kirigakura estaba centrándose en él.

Acrecentando su rubor sin ser la fiebre la única culpable.

— Bájame — Pidió al instante, ladeando la cabeza al mismo tiempo en el que viraba su mirada, y pareciendo que sus palabras fueran bidimensionales su colega continuo caminando —, Kisame.

— Guarda silencio, gracias a tú estúpido orgullo tengo echa una mierda las piernas. Ya podrás agradecérmelo cuando salgamos vivos de esta — Arguyó tiritando de frío.

... un error...

Su mente se quedo en blanco. No estaba del todo equivocado, para Kisame él no era más que una molestia.

— Bájame —. Repitió en un murmullo.

El ninja de la niebla no pudo hacer algo por detenerlo en cuanto Itachi escapo de sus manos en un ánimo por separarse de su cuerpo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el sujeto en cuestión le llevaba ya diez pasos de delantera.

— ¡Espera! — Exclamó aquel que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para ir tras de él. Observándole ir a parar al suelo en su undécimo intento por caminar sobre la nieve —. Itachi ¡Mierda!

Rápidamente tomó su capa, cuya caída recaía en el chico de la Hoja una vez que escapo de su agarre, y mandando al demonio los malditos padecimientos del entumecimiento corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello, hasta llegar a él, y a punto de tomarle del brazo la pequeña mano del Uchiha le rechazo.

— ¡No me toques! — Ordeno escuetamente. Elevando sólo un poco su grave voz.

Estaba deshecho.

Quizás podría ser la culpa del catarro por lo que se sintiera tan vulnerable, pero... por una vez... tan sólo por un momento... le habría gustado que Kisame le toque por su libre albedrío, sin tener que ser él quién diera pie al acercamiento.

º

Kisame le miró airadamente.

Sin intentar levantarle del suelo y atento a la defensiva que interponía para que no volviera a tocarlo.

No eran ideas suyas, jamás podría tenerlo entre sus brazos, porque sólo Itachi era el único apto de decidir cuando era el momento de estar juntos.

Su cuerpo temblaba, pero esta vez no se debía a la nieve que estaba comenzando a sepultarles en ella. En realidad, era por la cólera que se comenzaba a apoderar de todo su temple.

Y aún cuando había decidido que no iba a amarlo más, y que no permitiría que sus sentimientos fueran más allá de donde el Uchiha lo permitiera, en un arranque de ceguera le sujeto con fuerza y le giró para que le encarará.

Itachi le miró desconcertado.

Observándole acortar la distancia de sus rostros. Apegando su frente a la suya y cerrando sus ojos.

Ruborizo al instante.

— Te amo — Susurro él.

Lo había dicho casi sin pensar.

El ninja de la niebla le cubrió con la capa, tomándole entre sus brazos. Aprovechándose de que el Uchiha permanecía en shock por su súbita revelación, e Itachi no fue capaz de decir nada, debido a que...se sentía desfallecer.

Pero estaba feliz, completamente feliz al escucharle decir eso y confirmar sus palabras en la desmedida forma con la que le latía el corazón. Entonando con el suave carmín de sus pálidas mejillas.

— Kisame...— Resolló cerrando sus ojos. Aún no podía mantener la mente fresca. Hasta que finalmente volvió a perder el conocimiento por culpa de la fiebre.

Y lo diría... lo mucho que le amaba una vez que la oportunidad llegará. Mientras tanto, que el mundo girase porque sus sentimientos por él seguirían intactos.

º

—...yo también...

— ¿Perdone? — Se escuchó la calma voz de una mujer madura a su lado. Itachi se reincorporó al instante y concibió a la anciana de cabellera canosa y postura encorvada, sentada en el modesto escritorio caoba del pequeño habitáculo. Observándole detenidamente confinado en la pequeña cama en la que parecía haber estado descansando —. Veo que te has recuperado satisfactoriamente — Inquirió esbozando una mediana sonrisa —. Llevas dos días en cama.

— ¿Hm? ¿Dónde estoy?

—En el dispensario local del país del río — Reveló levantándose de su silla y acercándose a su costado —, Es lógico que pescarás un resfriado muchacho. Ambos debieron dejar que pasara la tormenta para salir de Yukigakure. Por poco y mueres de una pulmonía ¿Lo sabías?

—... entiendo —. Soltó buscando disimuladamente la silueta de alguien más dentro.

— Tú amigo salió a comer — Comento al denotar su inquietud —. Estas dado de alta, pero ten más cuidado, si no eres capaz de cuidar de ti mismo ¿Quién más va a hacerlo?

— Hm — Respondió sin inmutar su expresión de seriedad.

º

Lo sabía, lo precipitado que se había escuchado al decirle aquellas palabras en un momento así. Sobre todo porque esas eran palabras mayores para cualquiera que las escuchara.

De acuerdo, sostenían relaciones sexuales con frecuencia, y que alguno de los dos desarrollara algún sentimiento como producto de los encuentros carnales no era culpa de nadie, pero sin duda, ellos jamás podrían tener nada más en concreto.

Le amaba... todavía no podía creerlo. Su ingenuidad para germinar algo relativamente imposible, sin tomar en cuenta nuevamente su opinión.

Estaba arrepintiéndose desde el momento en que habían llegado casi a rastras al dichoso lugar. Arrepentido de tener que afrontar lo que había hecho y que Itachi decidiera que no volverían a estar juntos, para que Kisame no tuviera que mantener la ilusión de que llegaría a corresponderle.

— _¡Animal sin cerebro! _— Se recrimino yendo de camino al dispensario, y encontrándose de frente con la sorpresa de que el portador del sharingan le estaba esperando. Meditabundamente sentado sobre los pequeños escalones de la arcaica madera. Sin dejar claro si en su mente permanecía el recuerdo de su confesión —. La has hecho buena esta vez — Apremió postrándose a un lado de él —, Ya te las verás con el líder cuando tengas que explicarle el porqué no hemos llegado todavía — Finalizó ventilando su acerrada dentadura mientras hablaba.

— Hm — Itachi apenas y le miraba ¿Acaso podría ser qué fuera un sueño?

El espadachín no se mostraba ni un gramo nervioso ni mucho menos afectuoso. Ya comenzaba a dudar de los hechos de la escena pasada.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Arguyó aquel al ver como su mirada permanecía fija en un punto inexistente de la faena.

— Kisame... sobre lo que dijiste.

— ¿Decir? — Intercaló al acto, atrayendo hacia él la mirada del contrario — Bien, no te traje a rastras como dije por lo tanto me debes una.

— Yo hablaba sobre lo último que dijiste — Espeto contrariado.

— ¿Último? je, parece que esa fiebre te afecto de más.

— Hm... Quizás.

Sonrió.

Con el mismo grado de expresividad que las dos últimas veces posteriores.

Divisando a los copos de nieve avecinándose para darle la bienvenida a su desdicha.

No, no estaba arrepentido esta vez, se había dicho que se guardaría sus sentimientos para sí mismo y no iba a odiarle... aguardaría pacientemente a que Itachi buscará algo más que sexo en él... y le otorgará algún día su amor.

_Fin_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado x3, lo escribí en conmemoración del pasado San Valentín y aunque ya paso esa fecha espero que aun valga algo para alguien ^^


End file.
